The Beast
by Chocolatebunny-san
Summary: This is the story of my oc Jade Blueshepherd and her adventures as the newest mage in Fairy Tail. How will her unusual magic help out when Fairy Tail sees an evil threat rise.
1. Chapter 1: Encounterments

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the two oc characters. Please enjoy**

* * *

The New Dragon Slayer

"Salamander!" Jade screamed as she chased down the fire dragon slayer who was running away from her. An employer had hired them both without them knowing, but ended giving Natsu all the reward leaving her empty handed. Natsu had finished the job sooner but it was her who (accidently) let him on the whereabouts of the men she was trying to capture. She had been laid back about getting them until the employer let her know he had already taken care of them. She wanted her money, at least half of it. It wasn't so easy working as an independent mage, and she had to do all she can to get by. Natsu was already by the train station when she gave up. _Well played salamander, but I will get you_, she thought.

* * *

"Whew, I thought we would never get away." Natsu said as he waited for the train.

"Either way, I think she needs some of the reward. She did tell us where the bandits where." Happy said floating by his partner. It had been only them on this mission. Lucy wanted to stay home; she said she was tired from the mission they just did. Natsu and Happy went on train and sat in their seats.

"I guess you're right. Oh well, we won't be seeing her anytime soon. Let's spend the reward on some food when we get back home. What do ya say?" Natsu replied once they were seated.

"Aye sir," Happy said. The train started, and Natsu instantly began to get sick. "Pathetic…" Happy muttered to himself.

When the boys arrived in Magnolia, they headed straight to the restaurant Lucy had taken them to when they first met, and ate ten tables worth of food. The two headed to the guild to brag about their success.

As they approach the doors, they saw a figure whose face was covered by a tilted fedora and body by a coat. The figure was sitting on the floor strumming on the guitar. Natsu stopped walking.

"I've smelled this before; who is it?" Natsu asked with his nose in the air.

"Oh Salamander, you've forgotten me already? I could smell you from around the corner." The figure said looking up, revealing the girl who had chased Natsu.

"You! How did you beat me to the guild? What do you want?" Natsu replied. The girl laughed then stood up.

"Where's the reward? I want some of it." The girl answered. Happy muttered something about him being right and Natsu cursed.

"Well you see we spent it already at lunch." Natsu said scratching his cheek. The girl played a wrong note on the guitar almost breaking a string.

"You idiots, I want my money back, and you're gonna give it to me." She said almost screaming.

"Sounds like a challenge," Natsu smiled cracking his knuckles.

"At least you can recognize one when you hear it," the girl said taking off the coat and fedora. "You can make the first move."

"I'm fired up!" Natsu said. He took a deep breath, "Roar of the Fire Dragon-"he was interrupted as Erza slammed the door opened.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled. Natsu then choked on his fire and fell to the ground. Erza turned to him then to the stranger by the door. "What do you want?" she asked the girl.

"This bastard owes me money!" the girl answered. Erza looked in shocked but then sighed. "Come inside both of you, Master will deal with the situation." The girl followed her inside and was impressed with all the liveliness going on. Soon she faced a short man sitting on the bar counter.

"Master, this young woman is having conflict with Natsu. I would like your advisement on the situation." Erza stated. The man nodded seriously.

"What seems to be the trouble miss?" he asked.

"Natsu and I had been hired by the same employer to do the same job. We were not aware on the situation until the man told me he gave the full award to Natsu. We had an incidentally met at a bar. We conversed, and I had mentioned the whereabouts of the bandits. Natsu wouldn't have gotten without me. All I ask is for me to get my half of the reward, and I'll be on my way sir." The girl explained. Master thought and came to his decision.

"I permit you to take your half. What guild are you from, so I may talk it out with your master?"

"Thank you sir, but there's a problem. It seems Natsu has already spent all of the reward. As for a guild, I work as an independent mage." The girl answered. By now, the whole guild was listening and whispering their opinions. The master looked upset.

"Ugh the boy, how much does he owe you?" he asked.

The girl did math, "I believe half of the reward is 200,000 jewels." The man choked a little into his mug of wine. The guild went silent for a moment. Natsu finally came in and started mess.

"Hey, I'm not done with you! You have no right walking into our guild!" he shouted. The master put his hand up.

"I will make sure Natsu pay his debt." The master answered. Natsu went dead silent upset with all the work he has to do.

"With all respect, I ask that I will be able to keep an eye on Natsu to make sure he works to fulfill his debt." The girl questioned. The master took a long sip from his mug.

"I understand the request, but the only way to keep an eye on him is to become a member yourself. You see, we do not let strangers stay in here for long. Do you understand?" Master said obviously wanting the girl to join. The guild became stun.

"What a wonderful idea, Master!" Erza said breaking everyone's thoughts.

"I agree. You know what they say: Yesterday's enemy in today's friend." Mirajane exclaimed. The girl thought for a minute.

"Sure, I have been getting lonely for a while. Plus, this is a very strong guild if I am not mistaken." She answered. The guild accepted the sudden rush and cheered. Everyone except Natsu though.

"Are you out of your mind old man?! She's greedy and rude. She has no right coming into our guild and demanding money!" Natsu protested.

"I believe you were outside when we had discussed the situation. Did she not tell you where that bandits where located?" Master asked.

Natsu sighed, "Yes, yes she did."

"Then it's settled. This girl can join Fairy Tail. Mirajane please get the preparations." Master announced. The guild cheered again and began to celebrate.

* * *

*Stamp sound*

"Well, there you go. You are now an official member." Mirajane exclaimed.

"Hey cool, I'm Lucy nice to meet you." The blonde said. I was first stunned, but smiled.

"Oh excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jade Blueshepherd. Pleased to meet you all," I answered shaking Lucy's hand. Mirajane, Master, and Erza seemed to be surprise by my name.

"Jade Blueshepherd, do you happen to be Jade the Double- Element Beast?!" Erza asked. I was shocked by the question but sighed.

"It looks like my name has caught up with me. Yes that's me." Everyone listened to our discussion going on at the bar.

Master put down his mug to explain, "I've heard about you. A woman who is able to wield two elements, accomplishing task of S-class mages, she's feared by anyone who wrongs her. So it seems the rumors are true." Everyone gathered around to hear Master explain who I was. I chuckled with a little pride.

"I don't get it, so what magic do you use?" Natsu asked. The ice-mage nodded.

"I'm a lightning and mineral dragon slayer." I answered nonchalantly. The guild got silent.

"What~!" everyone screamed at me.

"There's such dragon that can use to two elements?!" Lucy shouted. Everyone looked at me to answer.

"Oh not that I've heard of, I was raised by two dragons who equally taught me their individual magic: the lightning dragon, Sparkeous and the mineral dragon, Minitacia." I answered. They stared at me. This day has been going by quickly. I guess it's hard to process a multi-element dragon slayer.

"… Okay, so explain specifically how use your magic." Wendy asked. I recognize her from a list of dragon slayers in a book I read.

"Well, I can use all the moves a dragon slayer can use, but for two elements. So, you can say I'm like two dragon slayers in one body." The room wowed.

"I understand that, but what exact mineral do use? Is it possible for you to use more than one mineral?" Lucy asked.

"Minitacia was made up of all minerals and taught me to use it, but I personally like to use diamond, copper, and sometimes iron." Everyone seemed interested about the last one. Gajeel pushed his way in front of me.

"Jade long time, no see, how's my favorite iron imposter doing?" he grunted.

"Gajeel! It's been too long. I can still see your dislike for me. I'm good." I answered. We've had our conflicts back in his Phantom Lord days.

"I thought you gave up being an iron fraud." He stated.

"Calm down, I haven't been using it like I used to. I just eat it. I'm more into copper these days." I cheerfully replied. Everyone appeared intrigued by our little conversation.

"Come on Gajeel, what you have against the girl?" ask an Exceed with a scar on his eye.

"I don't like how this wrench can use iron magic. It's disrespectful to Metalicana. Plus, the mineral dragon has some issues with him." He answered.

"Like what?" Natsu questioned.

"Gajeel don't get hung up about that; it's in the past. Minitacia rejected him. Besides, that has nothing to do with us. Can you move on?" I explained. The guild gasped. They started to whisper. Some saying that they couldn't believe Metalicana had lovey feelings based on Gajeel's behavior. I giggled.

"The only reason I'll move on is if you can beat me. I'll even let you pick something besides iron." Gajeel challenged.

"I accept." I answered.

"Wait! I want to fight her first." Natsu yelled getting into Gajeel's face. "Well too bad, she's fighting me first." He screamed back. Soon everyone was fighting and began wrecking the guild.

"I'll fight the winner!" I yelled into the chaos. I sat on a bar stool and drank some wine out of a mug. "This is a very lively guild; I'm gonna love this place." I told Mirajane.

"Wow, you're very adaptable. I think you're first to welcome Fairy Tail's way so openly. Have you ever been a part of a guild?" Mira replied.

"Nope, not many people wanted to associate them with me since I worked for the good and the bad." I answered.

"Really, so that's how you and Gajeel met." She responded.

I nodded, "Our paths have crossed a few times. Sometimes we would be enemies; some we would be friends. I had been hired by Jose to work with him during his Phantom Lord days."

The cat with the scar came over and joined us. "Panterlily, but everyone calls me Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Jade." He introduced holding out his hand.

I shook it. "Please call me Jade, I return the pleasure. So you seem to be Gajeel's partner."

"I am; how did you know?" he answered a little surprised.

"One, you have his smell all over you, and two, you seem like a cat Gajeel would partner up with." I stated.

"It looks like you've already seen Gajeel's softer side." Mira told me.

"Gajeel was always a cold-hearted beast when I worked with him, but I could see the good him. That was usually why I was so patient with him." I confessed. The two laughed.

"Might I ask, do you have your own Exceed partner like the other dragon slayers?" Lily asked. _Oh Crap! I completely forgot!_¸I thought.

"Hey Crystal! You can come out now! I forgot that you were here." I shouted. Soon my silver act flew out of the shadows and landed on a bar stool by me. She soon put her bow and arrows on her back. Everyone was startled by the sudden entrance.

"Everyone this is my friend Crystal; she's with me. I had her hiding just in case I had gotten hurt." I announced.

"It's an honor to meet you all." She waved.

"It looks like we have another new member." Lucy said. The fight suddenly stopped, leaving all the men exhausted.

"I guess, I'll fight one of you tomorrow." I said. Everyone started to laugh. Later, Crystal got the guild mark on her back, and we high fived.

"I never thought you would join a guild so quickly." Crystal said drinking some tea with Carla.

"Yeah, well it was getting boring waiting for someone to give you a job. I hear Fairy Tail gets some pretty difficult jobs, and I've been needing to push myself." I explained. I took a shot of rum. Crystal nodded.

Lily approached her with curious eyes. "So you're an archer. We should fight some time." Crystal took a long sip to think.

"I agree, but I'm not sure if I can win if I use a bow. I'll have to use a sword. Is that okay with you?" she answered. Lily nodded. They shook on it.

_Everyone here is so friendly; I should have joined before_, I thought. Mirajane placed a plate of scrap metal. I was about to reach for some, but Gajeel took the plate.

"Gajeel give me my food back!" I demanded. I don't get very friendly when people take my food.

"Fight me ya wrench." He answered. I got pissed off. I stood up from my stool.

"Iron dragon's club!" I screamed and knocked him out. He was too wounded for me to fight. I grabbed the plate and ate all the metal in one bite. Everyone shrugged and went to their business. I heard some of the guild girls whispering with Mirajane.

"They know each other from some jobs before he join Fairy Tail. They've got some interesting history." Mira whispered. I figured she would be a gossiper.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Lucy said. The little bluenette mage stayed quiet. I giggled to myself.

* * *

It was getting late, and I needed to find a hotel to stay in for the night. Before I left, I handed Levy a note:

Hey, Gajeel and I have nothing going on. Go make your move, he likes you.

She looked at me blushing a little, and I winked.

After an hour or two, I was laying down in a bed, thinking about the day. Fairy Tail, huh? I'm gonna have a good time here.

End of Chapter One

* * *

** Well that's my story so far. I hope you like it. Please review I want to hear your opinions. You see had to clear up how Jade isn't into Gajeel and supports him and Levy. I will hopefully update soon**


	2. Chapter 2: Fights and Friendships

**A/N: Here's Chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Only Jade Blueshepherd and Crystal.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Jade woke up to the sound of a loud knock. "Ugh, who the hell is it?!" she screamed getting out of bed. She wasn't really a morning person. Crystal, who had been meditating, jumped when Jade yelled.

Jade opened the door to see Gajeel and Gray standing at the door. _Mm, that's a strange pairing_, she thought.

"Ooh, you look like hell." Gajeel scoffed. She could hear Crystal chuckle in the room.

"Look I don't have time for your bull, so if you're here to fuck around, I got some other things to do!" Jade retorted. She began to close the door when Gray stopped it with his foot.

"Master wants to speak with you." Gray said. Jade opened the door wider. "It sounded important."

"I'll be there no later than 20 minutes." Jade replied. Gray nodded and walked off.

"And knowing that you don't need two messengers, Gajeel I'll fight your sorry ass when I'm done talking with Master." She knew that was the only reason he was there.

"Gee hee, I look forward to seeing you trying, Beast." He replied. Jade closed the door and started getting dress into her day clothes.

"What do you think Master wants?" she asked.

The cat stood up and shrugged. "I don't know, but I think gonna take Lily up on that offer to fight. I've been getting a little rusty." Jade shrugged too, and then got her stuff together.

Soon, the girls checked out the hotel and were on their way to the guild.

* * *

I walked into Master Makarov's little office and took a seat. "You wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes I did. We need to talk a bit about you being a part of Fairy Tail. Do you wish to stay here only to because of Natsu's debt or are you going to truly be a member of this guild?" he said getting quick to the point.

I wasn't really surprise by the question, "I plan on staying in Fairy Tail as a dedicated member, sir."

"Mmhm, I'm glad to hear that. Now understand, I know about your history of going back n' forth with guilds doing partner jobs for only one mission. It seemed like you only took it was a job and not like you had connection with your employers," he took a pause. "We will not be having any of that will we, Miss Blueshepherd?" Master asked in a serious tone.

"You have my complete loyalty, Master Makarov. I will do anything in my power to protect my guild and my fellow guild members." I reassured.

Master nodded, "I trust you. You may go."

"Thank you, sir." I called as I walked out the room.

I found my way to the bar and sat down. Gajeel pounded his fist on the counter. "Beast now!" he shouted.

"Damn it! You're still persistent as ever. Can I eat first?" I replied.

"No, fight me now!" he shouted back.

I stood up. "Hey Crystal," I said getting the cat's attention. "You got any knives?" Crystal sighed and threw me five knives from wherever she kept her weapons. I caught 'em with my mouth and began munching on them. In about a minute, I was done. "Alright Kurogane, let's fight."

* * *

Everyone in the entire guild moved outside to watch Jade and Gajeel fight. It was even more rare that Gildarts and Laxus had been there to see the fight themselves. It seems Laxus just wanted to see an actual Lightning Dragon Slayer at work.

"Lucy, this gonna be good fight, right?" Natsu asked me.

"Yeah it is. I really want to know who's gonna win. Are you excited?" I answered.

"I'm fired up. Jade might be strong, but Gajeel's a Fairy Tail wizard. He can't win." Natsu responded.

"Natsu, Jade is a part of Fairy Tail too, but I think I know what you mean." I replied scratching my cheek.

"And I'm telling you Jade is going to win!" Crystal shouted at Lily.

"Gajeel is strong; he's fighting for the honor of Metalicana. He can't lose." Lily argued.

"Jade is fighting for Minitacia's honor, too. I'll give Gajeel credit. This isn't gonna be a walk in the park for Jade, but she's gonna win." Crystal told. The two Exceeds began to argue again.

"Hey, looks like they're gonna started!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Looks like we brought about a crowd," Jade said looking at her opponent cheerfully.

"Whatever, these weirdoes are always in the mood for a fight." Gajeel replied.

"Then let's give them what they want." Jade smirked.

"What minerals are you gonna use today?" the red-eyed man questioned.

"Today will be diamonds and copper. It doesn't seem like I won't be needing to use lightning today." Jade answered.

"Are you belittling me, Beast?" Gajeel asked obviously getting pissed.

Jade snickered, "Oh my bad, I didn't know you wanted me to go all out. I'm sorry if you get hospitalized. I'll try not to go crazy."

"Back at you, you ready to lose?" Gajeel answered.

"You make the first move, Kurogane." Jade responded.

Suddenly, Jade was struck with Iron Fist, Club, and finally Roar. She landed on the ground. Everyone, including me, thought she was done for until we heard a gasp from Crystal.

"Jade it's not that serious don't do it!" everyone turned to see what she was talking about.

"What is she going to do? It looks like she took a lot of bad hits." Lily stated.

"Jade only takes hits when she's going to unleash a secret technique. I hope this isn't going to end tragic for Gajeel." Crystal explained. Everyone turned to what was going to happen.

Jade got up laughing, "Kurogane, I'm so proud! You've gotten a lot better at the combo attacks. I actually felt the Iron Dragon's Roar, but enough talk. It's my turn." Everyone gasped as they saw the girl get up only revealing a few scratches on the cheek.

Instantly, a blue lightning bolt came from under Jade's feet. "I've think you've forgotten what happens when I take people's hits. I return them 10 times stronger." A little shock came on Gajeel's face like he remembered what Jade said to be true.

"Secret Magic Fusion technique: Molten Roar of the double element beast," Jade screamed. With a hand cupping around her mouth, Jade blew molten copper out of her mouth and ended up covering all of Gajeel's body and hardening.

"Gajeel!" cried some people in the crowd. People stood thinking that Gajeel was done for, but Jade still stood as if she knew this battle wasn't over.

"Gajeel don't fool these people any longer, get out of there." Jade yelled at the figure.

"Gee hee, you ruin all the fun." Gajeel voice said from the hardened figure. A fist scales broke out through the crust coated body.

"Back at you, why couldn't take it like a man. How would you like it if I coated myself in diamond scales all the time?!" Jade shouted as Gajeel broke free from the harden molten copper revealing to everyone that he covered himself in iron scales. The two chuckled as they heard the crowd sighed.

"Whatever, let's continue this." Gajeel replied jumping high into the air.

"Ooh, I love mid-air battles!" Jade cheered following her opponent into the air. They started punching and kicking each other.

"Why are they doing hand-on-hand combat?" Wendy asked not taking her eyes off the fight.

"They're both very powerful, but they need to save some of their magic especially, after the attacks and hits they just took. I think they'll regain their magic soon, though." Erza answered.

They kept on fist fighting until they ended up punching each other on the face sending the other back to the ground. When they landed, Gajeel and Jade looked evenly beaten up, but continue to fight.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon,!" Gajeel said inhaling.

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon,!" Jade said inhaling too.

The roars clashed going back and forth with which one was over powering the other, soon, the two stopped blowing out in exhaustion.

"Damn it, why can't you just accept defeat?" Gajeel asked wobbling.

"You know why, I don't like to lose. Besides, I can't let you walk over Minitacia, either." Jade answered wobbling as well.

"Ya know what, let's forget all this bull. That whole business has nothing to do with us. I promise to never bring it up, truce?" Gajeel answered holding his hand struggling to walk closer to Jade.

Jade began to walk, meeting him half way. She took his hand, "Truce." Suddenly, the two collapsed on their back landing side by side. The guild was shocked by the unexpected draw. When Natsu, Levy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Master, the Exceeds, and I got over to them, the other two dragon slayers seemed to have started to argue.

"Woo! What a fight! Ya know Gajeel, I would have won if I didn't start off with the secret technique." Jade said laughing.

"Whatever, I would have beaten you if I didn't take that mission yesterday. I'll win next time." He answered smiling.

"And I'll be there to prove you wrong." Jade replied. The two chuckled like the old _friends _they are.

Carla sighed "What are we gonna do with you two?"

"I'll go get some bandages to your wounds." Wendy said running off after she examined them as they talked.

"I guess it's a dragon slayer thing to be like this." Erza shrugged.

"Jade you need to hurry up and heal 'cause I'm gonna fight you next!" Natsu exclaimed pointing at himself.

"Awesome, you're on Salamander." Jade accepted with a big grin.

"Wait, so if Jade and Gajeel had a draw, does this mean that Natsu can beat Jade? I mean, Gajeel did lose to Natsu that one time." I questioned.

"Hey, don't belittle me Blondie! I just haven't regain all my strength from all the jobs I've done." Jade furiously protested.

"Exactly Bunny-girl, I don't recall you ever being able to fight a strong opponent." Gajeel snapped at me. I lowered my head in shame.

"There's no need to get rude with people now." Gray said randomly having his shirt off. _So the rumors of an ice mage with a stripping habit are true_, Jade thought.

"You lost…" Crystal whispered at Jade.

"I can't believe you would lose..." Lily said to Gajeel.

"Well, technically no one lost or won. It was a draw." Jade explained.

"We lost…" Crystal started. "… all that money" Lily finished.

"What did you two end up doing?" Gajeel asked.

"We made a bet with Happy about who would win. He said it would be a draw. We gambled 50,000 jewels each." Lily explained.

"Happy, you don't even have that kind of money." Natsu said.

"I know." Happy confessed.

"Crystal where did you get that money from?" Jade asked seeming a little upset.

"I was saving up to buy a sword." She quietly answered.

"Well, I'll look at it this way; Natsu now only has the other half to give." Jade replied trying to lighten her mood. Happy nodded as if that was his plan.

"I'm just glad that you guys didn't kill each other; it was a good fight." Levy complimented shyly. She was mainly looking at Gajeel.

"Thanks shrimp," Gajeel answered. Jade chuckled at their innocence. Levy and Erza helped him up while Gray and I helped Jade up.

Gray helped Jade and Erza helped Gajeel back inside. Crystal and Lily followed.

"That was a good fight, right Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," was all I could get out. _Dragon slayers are scary_, I thought as I followed Natsu to the guild.

"What will I do with you children?" Master muttered heading to the guild.

* * *

"Ow!" I cried as Wendy tightened the bandage that was around my arm.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said.

"Ugh, it's alright. It has nothing to do with you." I responded.

"Ha, you were such a cry baby when it came to getting medical help." Gajeel snickered sitting next to me on a bench.

I glared at him. "You shouldn't be talking. I recall an incident that happened while we were at the clinic after we raided Maplewood village."

"Don't bring that up!" Gajeel shouted as Mirajane put some ointment on his cheek.

"Exactly, I remember things from the past too ya know? If you don't share my secrets, I won't share yours." I said.

Gajeel thought for a moment. "Wait a second! You look exactly the same from the last time I saw you! That was about seven years ago! What did you get yourself into?!"

I sighed at his slowness. "About the same time you and your friends where caught up in the Tenrou Island incident, Crystal and I had been hired to find a time key by the Royals themselves."

"Did that key have anything to do with the Eclipse Plan?" Wendy asked.

I shrugged. "Probably, they didn't tell us that much information. We ended up getting caught in time itself as we approached the alter where the key was been being held. We were asleep for seven years too. I think we woke up a week or two after you guys returned."

"You're always biting too much to chew for your own good. That's how you live." Gajeel responded.

"You can be the same sometimes, Gajeel." Master said walking in the room.

"Master!" Mira perked.

"Sorry to intrude, I was just checking up on you two. So you tried to mess with time, Jade?" Master said.

I slouched on the bench. "I guess you can say it like that. I had a habit of accepting jobs with big pay, but not thinking about the consequences of those around me. I really got it this time."

Master nodded, "As long as you learned the lesson, there isn't that much harmed done. On the bright side, the kingdom didn't get their hands on it." I smiled at his comment.

"Alright Gajeel, you are free to go. You too Master; Wendy and I have to tend to Jade's chest wounds." Mira piped up.

"It's okay Mira. I have no shame." I shrugged. Gajeel muttered something about me being older now and grunted as he got up and walked out the room.

"Well, our Master is a little _difficult _about these things." Mira protested, stretching on difficult. Master followed closing the door behind him. I swear he looked a little disappointed by getting kicked.

I took off my shirt and undershirt revealing a few scratches. "It looks like you didn't take as much damage as Gajeel did. By any chance do you have a protection spell on you? You did take a lot of bad hits." Mira said putting ointment on the scratches.

I winced a little. "I don't know. Maybe it's because of this necklace Sparkeous gave me. He said he would protect me from harm of others and even myself." I explained.

"Harm from yourself?" Wendy repeated handing Mira a roll of bandages.

"That's what he told me. I remember easy dropping on Sparkeous and Minitacia late one night. They were saying I had a dangerously high amount of magical power deep inside me. I guess the necklace protects me from being engulfed by magic and losing my mind. I've never taken it off." I told the girls.

"That's scary…" Wendy whispered.

Mira finished wrapping the bandages around my torso. "Well, we're done. Let's join everyone in the guild hall." Mira said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood. I nodded then put both of my shirts back on. I stood up and followed the girls out of the room.

When I was in the guild hall, Erza motioned me to sit next to her at a table. "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Oh, I'm fine. I didn't take a lot of damage." I answered surprise by her friendliness.

"That's good. How are you feeling about being a part of Fairy Tail?" Erza said.

"I'm really enjoying this place. It's so fun and lively! I'm so happy I joined!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together.

"Gray-sama~!" someone yelled. I jumped in my seat. I could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"How dare does Gray-sama carry a girl while Juvia was gone on mission?!" Juvia screamed clinging onto Gray's arm. Juvia turned her head and glared at me.

"Juvia is gone for one day and now Gray goes off carrying Jade! Jade have you become Juvia's love rival?" Juvia asked running to sit next to her.

"Juvia… it's nice to see you. No, I don't like Gray like that." I answered.

"Oh, great! Juvia is happy that Jade is a part of Fairy Tail now." Juvia said hugging me. She got up and walked off to spend time with Gray.

"So you worked with Juvia too?" Erza asked as Mira put some strawberry shortcake in front of her.

"Yeah, Juvia was sometime with Gajeel and I when we did jobs. She was really scary when she got upset, but it seems like Fairy Tail brought her into the light." I answered scratching my cheek. Juvia was someone I made sure not to get on the wrong side with. I'm just happy she's nice and cheerful now.

"Well that's interesting. Juvia is so happy here. I can't see her being scary, though." Erza said taking a bite of her cake. I shrugged.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." I said standing up. Erza put up an ok sign and then dug into her cake.

I walked over to the bar and took a seat at a bar stool. "Can you bring me about five shots of rum please?" I asked Mirajane. She nodded. After a couple of minutes, Mira put the shots in front of me.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" she cheerfully asked filling up Cana's mug.

I took a shot. "I don't know. I might as well just find a hotel to stay in while I look for a house here in Magnolia."

"Oh really? Where did you live before you came to Magnolia?" Mira asked cleaning the counters.

I down two more shots. "I was nomadic. I just stayed wherever the job required me to live."

"Interesting, I would suggest living at Fairy Hills, but the rent is 100,000 jewels a month. Maybe you stay with s girl until you get on your feet." Mira suggest.

I took down the last shots. "Maybe, but who would I stay with? Can I get another round please?" Mira left to go get the bottle. _Who would I tag along with?_ I thought.

Mirajane refilled my shot glasses. "So have you figured out who you will be staying with?"

I quickly downed a shot. "I have no clue. All the girls are nice, but I'm not sure if they'll let me tag along. I mean I just joined the guild yesterday."

Erza took a seat next to me. "Jade may I ask you a question?" I was nervous to answer since she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Sure…" I slowly answered.

Erza calmed down and shyly whispered, "Do you know how to bake cakes?" I laughed at my nervousness.

"Of course I do! I-" I was cut off by her hugging me until I lost my breath.

"Oh my gosh, you will stay with me. You won't even have to pay rent; I will make your stay extremely comfortable! All you have to do is make cakes for me every single day!" Erza exclaimed. She still had me in a death lock of a hug.

"Okay *cough* okay… I'll make you cakes." I cried trying to get some air. Erza let me go. I took a large deep breath. Some more girls came over to join the conversation.

"Hey I think Jade should stay with me!" Bisca piped up.

"Are you kidding me? I believe Jade should learn from a true~ fairy, like myself." Evergreen argued.

"I think it'll be fun if Jade stayed with me." Levy whispered.

"None of you may have Jade as a roommate. She has already agreed to be with me." Erza protested. The girls began to argue over who would get to take me home as if I was a pet. I just sat there and drank my shots. When I finished the lasted one, the girls were still arguing.

"Ya know what Mira; just give me the whole bottle. I think I'm gonna have a long night." I asked. She put the bottle in front of me, and I refilled the glasses. With all the commotion going on, Crystal came to check on me.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Look who decided to join the party! Where were you when I was getting badged up?" I answered.

"I was talking with Lily and them. Sorry that I can't spend time with my own kind. It wasn't like I was asleep for seven years! Wait a minute, what am I answering to you? You're drunk!" the cat retorted. I had taken three shots as she was talking.

"I am not drunk! You must be drunk being all grumpy like that." I argued. I mean I knew I was a little drunk, but I can hold my liquor.

Crystal thought for a moment. "Shut up! I've had a long day okay." She sighed, "I'm sorry. Do you know where we're gonna stay for the night?"

You've gotta understand that Crystal don't hold on to fights like most girls do. We just move on and not let it bother us in the future.

I shrugged. "Nope, the girls are arguing about who gets to host us for the night. I really don't mind who though." I patted Crystal on her head. "Don't fret though, these are some good girls." Crystal nodded.

Suddenly, Mira broke up the argument with a loud gasp. "I know what you guys can do! Since Jade doesn't have much money, each of you can pitch in to pay her rent for the first month. Then when she's on her feet, she can still be there for your company. What do you say?"

"What a wonderful idea Mira-chan! I'll help." Levy said.

"I will definitely help a fellow guild member." Erza nodded.

"Juvia will also assist her old friend." Juvia exclaimed. I wasn't even sure if she was anywhere near where this conversation was being held. The other Fairy Hill residents agreed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Thank you guys. You're all so nice."

"Then it is settled. Jade and Crystal will move into Fairy Hills. I even think they already have a room she can move into. Let's have a sleepover tonight and celebrate our new friend!" Mira cheered.

Everything was happening so fast. Whatever was going on, I knew that the day was in my favor. The girls cheered, and took one shot and I was done. I wanted to be sober for this sleepover. Soon it was late and the girls were ready to start partying. They invited Lucy, and the girls rushed outside to get ready leaving me at the guild bar. I guessed they want to surprise me.

I took my actual last shot of rum. "This is a very energetic place, don't you agree Jade?" Crystal said after she took a sip of water.

"Yes, yes it is." I answered.

* * *

In about an hour, the girls took me from the bar and dragged me to Fairy Hills building. They showed me to my room. I had a bed, desk, closet, and a drawer. The basics. There wasn't much decorations, but I didn't care. I had my own room, my home.

"It isn't much, but this is what you start off with. Soon you'll be able to customize it to your liking." Erza said.

"Meet us in Erza's room when you're done settling in and dressed in your pajamas. You can't miss it." Mirajane said.

"Okay," I answered. The two girls exited my room closing the door behind them.

I jumped on my bed and rolled around. "Yay! My own room! Woo!" I cheered. Crystal threw the shoulder bag, I've had since I've been in Magnolia, at me.

"Put your clothes in the drawer and get your pj's on." She ordered.

I stopped rolling. "Yes mother." I answered.

I sat up and took a deep breath. _This is such a good day_, I thought. I put my pajamas on and headed for Erza's room. The door had a sword on it. "Here goes nothing" I whispered.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

**There's chapter two; I hope you enjoyed reading it. I would love to hear from you guys. Please review. If you have any ideas, please also review. PM me if I have any mistakes. I'll be out of town for two weeks so I might not update in a while. Until then, peace! **


	3. Chapter 3: Story Time and Crime

Yes I have changed the title, but only because I am attempting to attract more readers and thought it would give away the story. This one has a lot of enjoyable story time and girl talk (also in the next chapter). Please enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter Three

Jade opened the door to the room to reveal 5 rooms being connected. By the walls were numerous amounts of different amours that had been pushed off for more room.

She gasped. "Wow, there's so much space and look at all this amour!"

"It's like she has her own house." Crystal agreed.

Erza approached the two girls with a chuckle. "Welcome to my room. We're using this one to put your stuff in here. The real party is in the other three rooms. Let me show you."

Crystal and Jade nodded. They walked into the next room. It had tables with different board and card games set up. "As you probably figured out, this room will serve as the game room." Cana waved as she set up poker.

"Awesome, I'm a pro at many card games! We'll definitely need to play before the night is over." Jade cheered pointing at herself.

"Yeah, she only gets serious when it's strip poker, the perv." Crystal muttered. Jade snapped from her prideful mood.

"Shut it cat, I get serious about other games." Jade protested.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Erza chuckled as they walked into the third room. Jade almost had a heart attack. There were sweets everywhere! Cakes, caramels, chocolates, and cookies. It was obvious the dragon slayer was lost in her own dessert heaven.

"Um, is Jade okay?" Mirajane asked putting some chocolate chip cookies on a tray.

Crystal sighed. "She'll be fine. Jade seriously has a high love for anything sweet. Her sweet tooth takes over whenever she's near a bunch of desserts. We can continue to walk. She'll snap out of it when we get to the other room." Erza nodded.

The fourth room had a movie lacrima with a huge blanket spread across the floor. Little areas had pillows to sit and relax on. Jade woke up from her day dream. "Wow, there were so many sweets. What happened?"

"Oh I forgot to mention this, Jade acts like she woke up from a complete drunk if she sees or eats many desserts. It's really pathetic since she's a dragon slayer." Crystal said shaking her head.

"Hey Jade-chan! Come sit, we're about to watch a movie." Lucy called patting a spot near her and Levy.

"Yo Lucy, I didn't know you lived here." Jade replied taking the seat. Crystal went to sit by Carla.

"I don't, but the girls let me join them, so I won't miss any fun." Lucy answered.

"Hey Erza, what's in the fifth room?" Jade asked since all the girls were sitting in the room.

"That one's off limits." The scarlet mage quickly answered with a slight blush.

"Ooo, I wonder why." Cana slurred taking a break from a wine bottle she brought along.

"Um, how about we pick a movie." Levy said scratching her cheek.

"As much as I want to see a spicy conversation between Titania and the drunk, this party needs to begin." Evergreen stated.

"Okay, since we're celebrating Jade tonight, is there anything you want to watch?" Mirajane asked.

Jade shrugged. "As long as it's not horror or some stupid chick flick, I don't mind."

"That kinda limits it. Do you have any favorites?" Laki asked.

"Well-"was all Jade could let out when Crystal, who was in a private discussion with Carla, let out a loud "No!"

"What?!" the girls asked startled by the sudden reaction.

A smirk pulled Jade's lips. "Jade's favorite movie is Pirate of the Caribbean 3. She watches it at least 2 times a week. We're not watching it." Crystal sternly stated avoiding Jade's look.

"Come on, I haven't seen it in a while." Jade protested.

"I don't care. We're not watching that movie." Crystal replied boldly looking at Jade dead in the eye.

Jade quickly jumped to her feet, cracking her knuckles. "Trying to push me around again cat, wanna go?"

Crystal stood up and went to her big battle form. "With pleasure, girly." All the girls were shocked by the sudden fight stirring between the friends.

"How about we skip the movie and eat some desserts?" Mira quickly said trying to stop a fight from happening. This got Jade's attention and she was instantly in the other room grabbing a plate and was already putting different sweets on it. Erza was right behind her. Crystal shrunk into her chibi form.

Lucy sighed. "It's like having Natsu and Gajeel stuck in a girl's body."

"True, but that'll make things fun." Wendy cheered.

"Lucy's got a point." Carla said shaking her head.

"Come on guys, with Jade and Erza in there, we need to claims some sweets before they eat them all." Laki said motioning the three girls to follow her in the room. The girls followed.

12 cupcakes, 24 salt water taffies, 26 pieces of caramels, and 32 chocolate chip cookies (eaten by Jade) later, Erza had started a cake eating contest amongst the girls. Each girl got to pick one flavor of cake and had to eat as many slices with no time limit.

Most girls were out after 5 to 8 generous slices. Soon it was down to Erza, who was eating strawberry cake, and Jade who picked chocolate cake. It was neck to neck; Jade was at 22 slices while Erza had 24 slices. The girls, who weren't suffering a major stomach ache, watched with amusement.

"Erza is winning, but the two are very impressive." Lucy examined as Jade finished another slice.

"True, but the fact that Jade is eating chocolate puts her at a higher status even while losing. That stuff can be very dense." Bisca said.

"Whatever, this is a bunch of bull of a competition anyway." Cana said as she took the last long sip from her bottle.

"You're just upset that you were out after 2 slices. That's what you get for picking rum cake while still being drunk. A true fairy knows how to enter a competition with a smart mind." Evergreen mocked.

"Shut it bitch! You were merely eating vanilla and was done after 3 slices. That's not a big difference." Cana retorted.

"Why I-"

"It's done!" Mirajane shouted throwing her hands in the air. All the girls turned to see who won. Both Jade and Erza had a hand on their stomach but didn't look sick at all. "We have run out of cake, and it's a tie." Everyone showed their shocked. Even if it's only an eating contest, there was actually someone who could keep up Erza.

"Wow. Juvia is impressed." The water mage complimented. This took a weight off of Jade's shoulders. _*inner sigh* Cool, I'm on her good side_, she thought.

Later, the girls were in the game room playing with each other but making sure to interact with Jade in some way. She enjoyed mingling with the girls as they played mancala, chess, spades, and monopoly. They were gonna play poker with Cana, but she found a bottle of some strong whiskey in her bag and drank herself sill.

"Damn it Cana, you picked a wonderful time to get drunk. We were about to play poker." Jade complained. She had a few sips from Cana's bottle, but still she wasn't drunk.

"It's okay. Fairy Tail's having a poker game in 2 days." Lucy comforted. Jade tried not to show her excitement.

"Anyway, right now is a good time to start the gossip game." Mira cheered with an evil glint in her eyes. The girls gulped.

* * *

We were back in the last room sitting in a circle when Erza stood to explain the game. "All of us will ask Jade a question to get to know her better." She sat back down.

"So um, how exactly is this a game?" Wendy asked shyly.

"It's really not. Mirajane just wanted a title for trying to be nosy." Erza teased. "Who wants to start?"

Crystal hand was first. We were all surprised. "Jade you never told this. How old were you when Sparkeous and Minitacia took you in?"

I thought for a moment. "I didn't tell you? They told me that Minitacia found me by their home in a basket with only my name on a piece of paper. I was a baby; I have no memory of my parents." The girls looked a little sad. Carla was next.

"How long have you and Crystal known each other?" Me and my partner starred at each other.

"Do you know?" I asked. She shook her head. "Yeah, I have no clue. I know it was after my third mission with Gajeel." I answered. This seemed to spark some questions in the girls.

"Well what was the first mission with him like?" Lucy asked. I sighed, _It looks like you'll be sneezing a lot Kurogane_

* * *

"Achoo!" Gajeel sneezed in the middle of eating his snack. "Ah f-,"

"What's wrong?" Lily asked with some concern.

"That wrench! The Beast is gonna be talking about me!" he answered angrily.

Lily shook his head. _He's paranoid._

* * *

"Well before I begin, please understand that I've done some bad things in my past." I began. The girls gave me a knowing smile.

I sighed from relief. "It all started about a year and a half after the dragons disappeared. Gajeel had already created a name for himself being a part of Phantom Lord, and I was living off the land, wandering, and desperately needed work. One day, I had stumbled across a branch and was extremely hungry. I decided to steal some food." The girls gasped.

* * *

Years ago-

A younger Jade was walking in a town hidden in the woods and was starving. All the berries around her were poisonous. Plus, she had no money to buy any food.

Jade approached a large building with a sign: _Phantom Lord_. Jade had heard of this place, a dark guild that brought fear throughout the land. She stopped and thought for a moment. _They have a lot of members, and where there are a lot of people, there's a lot of food. _She considered the consequences of stealing from here: death, rape, torture, etc. She shrugged it off; most of the things she had done since her parents disappeared had the same consequences. Jade had never been caught. She figured it would apply here.

Jade walked to the back of the building and hid behind some trash cans. Soon, some drunkards stumbled out the back door. Jade slipped in and sat behind a few crates. She peaked a little and looks around the building. It was late and there weren't many people there. Those who were, were just drunk men and a few prostitutes. Jade located what seemed like the pantry room to be a few daring feet in the open guild hall.

Jade took the risk. She bolted into the room. It seemed like nobody saw her. She quietly closed the door and looked around the room. There was so much food! Jade started woofing down breads, cheeses, fruits, and pretty much anything in her sight. She had eaten for about 30 minutes straight when she heard someone turn the knob. She ran into a dark corner.

Three tall, muscly men walked in and began to grab some stuff. One was inching closer to where Jade was, she took in a deep breath and held it. The man backed away and went to the other side off the room.

They collected food for a few minutes and walked to the door. Jade sighed. She took in a breath when they were walking out; she felt some dust in her nose. _Crap!_

"Achoo!" The men rushed back into the room. A man found her and lifted Jade in the air by the collar of her shirt. "Look boss,"

"Well what do we have here?" said the leader.

"What should we do with her? Should we tell Master Jose?" asked the other man.

"She's a cutie. I'll take care of it. Master doesn't need to know." He answered grabbing her chin. "Yeah, I think we can take her here and now." The men laughed. Jade's eyes got wide.

"Bastard!" she screamed as she kicked the leader in the stomach. She then elbowed the man who was holding her in the jaw, but ended up being punched in the face by the other man. He pushed her back against the wall. The other two stood up.

The leader chuckled. "You're a feisty one. I guess I'll have to rape you harder." He punched Jade in the stomach, and she went to her knees. She slowly got up. One of the goons held her arms behind her back. The men gave her sadistic smiles. The leader started rubbing Jade's developing breast, and licked his lips. Jade gulped. The process was interrupted as a dark presence appeared. A teenage boy with piercing red eyes came from the shadows.

Jade was surprised. _Where did he come from? I could have sworn I was alone when I entered, and I know he wasn't with the other men. _

"Gajeel! When did you get here?" cried the leader.

The boy got closer to them. "It's pretty low to be trying to take advantage of little girls." he said ignoring the question.

"You have no right to be messing with boss' business," replied the man who was holding Jade's arms. The other man nodded getting battle position.

The boy turned and quickly slammed the man's head into the other man's head, letting Jade get free. He glared at the leader. "I don't want to see or even hear about you doing this pathetic stuff."

"I won't; I promise." The leader stammered.

"Oh trust me, you really won't." the boy put his hand around the man's neck. Jade turned knowing what would some next.

After she heard a crack noise, she looked and saw the man drop to the floor. She met the boy's eyes. For some reason, they didn't scare her. She ran for the door, but the boy grabbed her by the arm.

"Not so fast, what the hell is some 8 year old girl doing in a place like this!?" he asked.

Jade pulled her arm out of his grip. "I was eating some food. And by the way, I'm not 8; I'm 12. What about you? You look like you're 16." She answered boldly.

Gajeel scoffed. "I'm 13, but that's important right now. I'm taking you in to see Master Jose for a punishment."

Jade slowly backed towards the door. Gajeel grunted. _Is she really trying to escape? Who does she think she is? _

"You can't escape. I'll be bringing you in peacefully, so don't get yourself hurt and come." The girl laughed. This got Gajeel pissed.

"Hehe, as much as I would like for that to happen, I have other things to attend to. Nice meeting you though." Jade replied, then out of nowhere some lightning rushed through her body giving her the ability to run at an incredible speed.

She was already out the building when Gajeel realized what happened. "Wait! You can use magic?!"

For the next 6 day, Phantom Lord guarded all the exits of the town trying to find Jade. Gajeel was pissed that he actually let a thief get away; he was-

* * *

"Wait!" Lucy called. I paused.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Give me a second to process this… you're telling me that you broke into Phantom Lord, ate some food, almost got raped, had Gajeel rescue you, yet still needed to bring you in, escaped, and was being hunted down. Am I right?" Lucy summarized.

I nodded. "Yes, you're right. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, the Gajeel you met is different from the one we first encountered." Lucy answered.

"I'll be getting there soon. By saving me, I knew he could change, but I'm definitely not saying he was nice at all. Plus, Master Jose has a way of manipulating his guild members' minds, so Gajeel truly thought that you were the enemy, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. I'll continue." I explained.

"Jade-chan is right." Juvia said giving further assurance.

"Wait so if Gajeel is one year older that Jade, that makes him-," Wendy began.

"Okay let's continue!" I interrupted clapping my hands. I know Gajeel is secretive about his age.

* * *

Anyway, Gajeel was trying hard to be the one who drags Jade back for her crime. Jade been hiding and changed her clothes, hairstyle, and the way she talked. Jade didn't use magic, and wore perfume to distract her scent. _Someone could be a dragon slayer for all I know_, she thought. She got a job selling fruits from a cart. She had seen Gajeel passing a few times, but dared not to speak to him.

She was happy she got paid every day, and soon was getting comfortable in this new life. But her luck ran out when one day Gajeel stopped by her cart. She saw him approaching and turned to fidget with the apples behind her.

"Hey lady," he called

Jade didn't turn to look at him. "Yes sir, what may I do for you?" she asked making her voice go a little higher.

"Give me a bag of those apple over there." He answered. Jade grabbed a brown paper bag and started putting the best apples from the crate in front of her. She tried not to shake. She wasn't scared of him, only the fact that she would have to give up her peaceful life.

An apple fell. Jade bent over and picked it up. The bag was soon full and handed it to him. "Here you are," she said. He took the bag and gave her some jewels. "thank you sir." Gajeel didn't say anything and walked away. When he was far from her sight, Jade sighed. _That was too close_.

After she got her day's pay, Jade started walking to an abandon hut she found after the Phantom Lord incident. As she walked, Jade took in a deep breath. She stopped walking. "Instead of wasting mine and your energy from a 'surprise attack', how about you take me in peacefully, so I won't have to act surprised." Jade called from behind her.

Gajeel came from an alley. "I gave you that option six days ago. It's time to use force." Suddenly, five men jump from the alleys and surrounded Jade.

She sighed. "Fine, we'll do it your way." The men came at her. Jade knocked out 2 with one punch on each head. The third guy tried to punch her, but she caught his fist and threw him into another man. She looked at the last one and chuckled. He was nervous and threw a sloppy punch; Jade easily dodged it and put the man in a headlock. She twisted his neck. Jade let him go and the body dropped. She had mimicked what Gajeel had done when they met. Gajeel was shocked. "What the hell," he whispered.

Jade walked in front of him and held her hands out between them. "Like I said, I'll come peacefully." Gajeel cuffed her with some rope and Jade followed him to the branch building.

The walk was quiet, and the silence was annoying her. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"When you bent over, I realized you didn't wear perfume on your butt. I smelled your scent." He answered.

"I also didn't have any on my hands. Smelling my ass is creepy, you pervert." Jade replied.

Gajeel growled. "You're in no position to insult me, be happy I have orders not to harm you."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yet you planned on bringing me in from a surprise attack. You're smart." Gajeel slapped her.

"Happy now? Now shut your trap when you get inside." He said pulling the ropes as the branch building came into sight."

"If these ropes weren't blocking off my magic, I swear." Jade muttered.

They stepped into the branch, and Gajeel pulled her throughout the chaos to avoid any conversation. He dragged her upstairs and went into a room where a tall, slim man turned to greet them. He gave them a dark, creepy smile.

Gajeel did a little bow. "Master Jose, I have brought you the girls." He pulled her beside him.

"You caused quite a stir young lady. Do you know what trouble we went through to find you?" the man asked. Jade rolled her eyes and yawned out of boredom. "Why you little brat! You know I could have you killed and no one would have a say about it." Jose tried to calm himself down. "You're gonna pay your debt. I believe 50,000 jewels is reasonable."

"50,000 jewels! What the hell, I didn't eat that much food, dammit!" Jade retorted. She jerked her cuffed hands out of Gajeel's grip.

"Would you like to do prison time instead?" Master Jose asked turning his head to the side.

"I wouldn't give a shit! I ain't accepting this type of treatment from an asshole like you!" she answered not shaken up by the threat.

Gajeel punched her in the stomach. "Watch what you say to Master, kid."

"You all can rot in hell." Jade muttered as she got back to her feet.

"You will repay your debt by taking a job. Somebody will escort you." Master Jose said happy with the pain she just received.

"Fine, I'll repay your ridiculous debt, but can you take this rope off?" Jose nodded. Gajeel untied the rope. Jade rubbed her wrist.

"As for you Gajeel, you're not getting off the hook. I know you killed a fellow guild member; you will accompany this brat on her mission."  
"What!" the two yelled.

"Master, don't let me work with this wimp." Gajeel said.

"Sir, don't make this worst for me, and I'm not a wimp. All you've done is fight. Can you even use magic?" Jade replied. Gajeel hit her with Iron Fist.

"I'm a dragon slayer; I could easily crush you." Jade got to her feet and returned the attack.

"So am I jackass! You're nothing special because of that." Jade growled.

Gajeel wobbled to his feet. "What the-,"

"Well it seems like you two have something to talk about. So get out of here." Jose replied. The two left the room mumbling curse words. After Jade closed the door, she looked to see Gajeel staring at her.

"What the hell was that? How can you use iron dragon slayer magic?" he asked.

Jade shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you used lightning magic to escape. How did you do that?" he explained.

"The lightning was from Sparkeous. The iron was one of the things I learned from Minitacia. I was raised by two dragons." Jade answered nonchalantly.

The boy blinked in disbelief. "You? Ha, yeah right. Wait… Minitacia, that a- of a dragon found something better to than crush heats." Gajeel replied with a smirk.

"Why you, you know what? Fuck it, let's just get this over with so I can be on my way." Jade said going down the stairs. She heard a gee hee come from the boy. _Yeah laugh now; I could make this job a living hell for you. _

Jade turned right to where she saw the request board. She looked through them: capture a tiger, hunt a monster, treasure hunt, etc. In fact the only true job that was 50,000 jewels was the tiger one, but a question was bugging Jade.

"Hey Gajeel, or whatever your name is, if I do a job that has a higher reward than my debt, will I be able to keep the extra jewels?" she asked as she got down to the jobs with higher rewards.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Kid, you can have all the remainder if you can handle it."

"My name's Jade not kid." She muttered. It was actually the first time she had introduced herself, but that didn't matter to her. She pulled off a flyer and handed it at Gajeel.

He couldn't help but laugh. "You think can waltz into this guild and pick out an assassin job to pay your debt. Only high class mages can handle these jobs with a pay of 500,000 jewels. Ha whatever, it'll be your funeral."

"Well, it's my life to throw around, or maybe I'm trying to die just to get you in trouble. Not being able to watch somebody will definitely damage your later reputation." Jade shrugged.

"Why you-," he growled.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'm gonna catch a few winks before we killed the bastard." Jade interrupted stretching her arms. She walked out the building with Gajeel following her.

"I'm coming to your house. You were probably gonna try to get out of town, so you wouldn't have to work off your debt. I'm not gonna let that happen." He said walking beside Jade.

Jade shrugged. "If that's what you want to do,"

Twenty minutes later, the two were still walking, and Gajeel was getting impatient. "Are we almost there? This is walk too long."

"No we're not, calm your nerves. I couldn't be living in the center of town with your guild looking for me. Be patient," Jade answered.

"Tch, is there a shortcut or something that will make this go any faster." Gajeel complained.

"You little impatient brat," Jade muttered. She sighed. "Alright, grab my hand."

"What?" he asked.

"I'll use my magic, but you need to hold my hand so it can affect you." Jade explained holding out her hand. Gajeel grabbed her wrist. Jade chuckled. "Hold on," Her lightning went through her own body then into Gajeel's. They rushed through the city and were there in two minutes.

They were in the front when Jade came to a complete stop. Gajeel let go then placed his hand on his head. "Damn woman, why couldn't we do that the first time?"

"Because I can use my magic for something else, but it seems like you couldn't even handle it for two minutes. Why would I think ten would be better?" she explained walking into the hut. Gajeel followed and looked around.

It had dirt floors, an oil lamp, and a sleeping mat. There wasn't much to live off of, but it seemed like she was making it work. Jade lit the lamp, and then took out some pajamas from a string bag. "Hey perv, turn around while I get dress." Gajeel turned his back, and Jade began to strip.

"How are you even living? There's no water, no electricity; this place is a dump." Gajeel said.

"Well, you just got to make it work. There's a clean creek behind the hut that I can drink and bathe from. I eat some food from the cart, go to the next day. I've been doing it since the dragons left and I'm living." Jade responded putting on her shirt.

"How do you know about the other dragons?" he asked almost turning around to look at her. She threw a shirt and he turned.

"When you travel, paths cross and rumors are heard. It looks like all the dragons disappeared." Jade answered slipping on her pants. "You can turn now." Gajeel turned and looked at her. She was serious. "You can sleep on the mat. I don't like sleeping near strangers. You'll have to sleep first." Jade said pointing to the mat.

"That makes two of us." Gajeel grunted sitting on one side of the hut.

Jade damped the oil lamp and sat on the other side. "Suit yourself." Their bright eyes glowed in the darkness, but soon Jade's blue ones closed. Gajeel could tell she was still awake by her breathing. _Stubborn woman_, he thought.

At some point, both dragon slayers were asleep, waiting for the busy day in front of them.

* * *

"Wow, you're lucky to be alive." Erza said thinking that was an appropriate time to interject.

"Exactly, most people would have been dead with words you said to Master Jose." Mirajane replied.

I shrugged. "It was pretty daring, but I just didn't care what happened. I knew I was the strongest mage, but I wasn't letting some push me around like that."

Laki nodded. "I agree; 50,000 jewels is six times the huge meal that Natsu would eat. That was plain cruelty."

"Juvia didn't know that Jade-chan did an assassin job with Phantom Lord." Juvia whispered.

I felt a little sad. "I know; I sometimes feel guilty about doing it. I understand that the man was evil and corrupt, but it hurts that I was willing to do it just so I could get away with my troubles." The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"Let's not sit around all depressed; Jade please continue." Cana said. I nodded.

* * *

*Crash*!... *Slurp*! *Crash*! Were the sounds Gajeel woke up to the next morning. He sat up from the mat and looked out the door frame. It was storming. All he heard was thunder and the rain pounding on roof. He rubbed his eyes then looked around; the girl was nowhere in the hut. Her scent was fresh but he couldn't find her.

"I swear when I get my hands on her I'll-," Gajeel's grumble was interrupted by a loud slurping sound with a noisy thunder following it. "What the hell is that?!" Gajeel got up and walked out the hut. He looked around, no girl. _What was her name again? Jude? Jake? I'll worry about it later._ He growled as he circled the hut but still didn't see her. He was in the front again when something called him.

"Good morning Gajeel! How are you?!" the girl shouted from her seat on the roof.

"What are you doing up there?" he shouted back.

"It's called getting breakfast. There's so much lightning today; I could be stuff for the rest of the week." She answered. Three lightning bolts fell from the clouds and the girl sucked them to her.

"Get down here Jude, we need to get going." He called to her.

The girl jumped off the roof and landed on her feet. She was already in her day clothes (even though they were soaked) and had her string bag already packed except for the sleeping mat. "I've been ready. You were the one asleep. Plus, my name's not Jude; it's Jade."

"Whatever, let's get going. I want this man killed before Sunday (three days)." Gajeel replied crossing his arms.

"Alright, let me go get my mat and I we can go." Jade said going in the hut. She folded it up then stuffed it into her string bag. She walked out and they were on their way.

(Fast-Forward to Middle of train ride)

"Who are we trying to get?" Gajeel asked breaking the silence between the two.

Jade took out the flyer from her pocket and read it over. "It says here that Daniel Knickson is a middle-age millionaire. He used to be head of a very successful mining company but for an unknown reason retired. He currently lives in seclusion in a huge mansion at the outskirts of the town we're going to. He has no staff, but is looking for a chef and a maid. It seems you could just walk in there with a chef and maid outfit and you get the job. This seems like a pretty easy job for the given reward, but I guess it's for the value of life. We have to meet the employer at a bar near the train station. She'll give us further instructions."

Gajeel grunted. "Daniel Knickson… I've heard he tried to pick a fight with Master Jose a couple of years before. Whoever is an enemy Master, should to die. This'll be a piece of cake."

Jade rolled her eye. "That man's morals are twisted. Following him, will make you do something you'll regret in the future." Gajeel looked upset and confuse by what she said, so she didn't pry anymore.

In a few hours, Jade and Gajeel were in an alley behind the bar by the train station. A woman soon appeared. Her whole was cover; all you could see was the evil smirk she gave.

"Kurogane and the Elemental Thief, so we have met"

* * *

Well that was interesting. I wanted to finish the story, but it was just too much. More will come after I update my other fanfic. I know Gajeel seems kind of grown in this one, but it's just an effect of being abandon by Metalicana. Plus, I'll try to get a picture of what Jade looks like exactly; I'm still working out details. Please review on comments, errors, and criticisms.. See ya~


	4. Hiatus

Okay, I'll have to go on a hiatus for this fanfic. I'm just having to much problems for writing it. I'm really sorry. So please, look at my other work. I'll try to go back to this when I have time.


End file.
